


A Warm Summer Night

by drowninginchamomiletea



Series: Me gay bmc bois [15]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, This is based off a piece I saw a speedpaint of on youtube, This might be the softest thing I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginchamomiletea/pseuds/drowninginchamomiletea
Summary: Some sweet lovelies inspired by this: https://youtu.be/xd1ifC6IOYc





	A Warm Summer Night

 

“Dude, w-we h-haven’t been up t-to those c-cabins in ye-years!!”

“I know!! Gah, this is gonna be awesome!”

It was August. Michael’s moms had announced two weeks before that the family was going up to the cabins they owned in the Appalachians, and invited Jeremy simply on principle. The cabins had become like a second home for the boys, as they had spent many Augusts there, hiking, swimming in the lake, telling stories around the fire, stargazing...

.•∴✬•✩•✬∴•.

“Home, sweet home!” Michael cried, flopping down on the bed closer to the window in the one-room cabin. Jeremy, placing his bags on the second bed, watched fondly as his boyfriend bounced around the room, opening the window and pulling out the star-patterned bedclothes. 

None of their parents knew about their relationship’s true depth. It was a relatively recent development, and both boys were too embarrassed to admit it to their guardians. Now that he had realized his feelings for his best friend, Jeremy couldn't help but wonder how he had never before appreciated how  _ cute  _ Michael was when he was excited, particularly the special excitement that came with arriving at the cabins. It made his heart glow in Michael’s hands to know that that ball of energy and warmth and love was  _ his.  _

“Jermy! C’mon, let's go hike!” Michael's warm hands were on his arm, gently tugging him towards the door. 

“Ok-kay, okay!” He laughed, grabbing his backpack—containing water, bugspray, sunscreen, and several granola bars—and letting his boy pull him to the trailhead.

.•∴✬•✩•✬∴•.

“So, she crept up the stairs—one... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten... Eleven... Twelve... Thirteen... And as she went, sure enough, she heard one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen clanks... And she turned around... And she saw...” Amy’s voice had dropped to a dramatic whisper.  _ “It.” _

“So...? What happened to her?” Michael asked, after a protracted silence. 

“She was never seen again! The last person to see her was the doorman, who said that he witnessed her walk up the stairs. Strangely, his memories from that night were a bit...  _ Hazy,  _ one might say. He never could remember if he saw anything out of the ordinary.”

Michael smirked down at Jeremy, who was cuddled against his side, hanging on Amy’s every word.

“What's the verdict? That a good one?”

Jeremy shrugged.

“Y-ye-yeah, p-pretty g-good!”

“It’s marshmallow time, you spinsters,” June called, approaching with several sticks and the bag of marshmallows.

.•∴✬•✩•✬∴•.

Jeremy curled himself into a ball under the covers, watching Michael's silhouette against the wall below the window. After a while, a soft whisper came from the other side of the room.

“D-d’you wanna sleep together...?”

The willowy teen had to hide his blushing face momentarily; he had been fully unaware that Michael knew he was watching him. However, he quickly slipped out of his own bed and skittered over to the other, where his boy pulled him close. It was  _ warm.  _

“Y-you’re so warm,” he whispered.

“I’m— You’re chilly!” Michael retorted, wrapping his legs around Jeremy’s. Jeremy folded his hands behind Michael's neck, making the latter shiver.

“Wh-why are you still w-wearing your gl-glasses?”

“Forgot to take them off...” The caramel-skinned teen mumbled, pushing the offending article off of his face.

Jeremy stared at his boyfriend’s face, faintly illuminated by the full moon, whose light streamed in through the open window. The pale blue drapes swayed in the gentle breeze, which was warm and smelled of the forest. The soft  _ plish  _ of waves on the lakeshore was all that broke the silence of night.

He leaned in first, but Michael eagerly met him halfway. As their lips met, the taller of the two found himself relaxing in a way he never had before. He was in his favorite place, at his favorite time of day and year, doing his favorite thing with his favorite person. Jeremy shifted to straddle him and passionately deepened the kiss. 

.•∴✬•✩•✬∴•.

Jeremy awoke to a cacophany of birdsong. All of his limbs were variously tangled with all of Michael’s, and his lips were relaxed against his boyfriend’s cheek. He lifted his head, yawning, and Michael blinked groggily.

“Mornin’, lovely...”

Jeremy kissed him on the cheek and he blushed. 

“G’morning, y-you.”


End file.
